Ghost Zone
A Similar Dimension is Ghost World. The Ghost Zone is an alternate form of reality, home to all the ghosts, and made entirely of ectoplasm. Highlighted in season 3, the very fabric of the Ghost Zone co-exists with the physical world; their mutual and dual existences is interlinked; they are the proverbial 'flip-side-of-the-coin' to each other. Danny Phantom's life was actually permanently changed by a portal into the Ghost Zone when he was involved in an accident in his parent's basement laboratory. Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, constructed an artificial Ghost Portal, a gateway into the Ghost Zone, which Danny accidentally activated while standing inside, fusing his DNA with ectoplasm and making him half ghost. History A realm that is essentially the home of all full ghost characters on the show, the Ghost Zone is a realm where all of the solids, liquids and gases are composed entirely out of various forms of ectoplasm. This substance, ectoplasm, is not only physical but also ethereal--in other words, it can act as energy. Ectoplasm has quintessence-esque properties; the animating principal of quintessence is that it's able to animate inanimate objects. The Ghost Zone as a dimension in time-space fluidic phase as portals can naturally form--portals between the Earth and the Ghost Zone, portals to other dimensions, and portals through time and space. The Ghost Zone features a wide variety of locations, all of them accessible through unusual doors that's shape, size, and style usually have something to do with what's through them. A natural rift or a manmade ghost portal is necessary to enter or exit the Ghost Zone. Only a few manmade portals exist: one created by the Fentons (which was destroyed in "Phantom Planet"), one created by Vlad Masters, the small prototype portal that the three were involved with in their university days (though this one was never definitely shown to work), and a portable one Johnny 13 stole from the Fentons and attached to his bike. The mirror to Sidney Poindexter's Casper High from the 50's might be some sort of portal as well, but that is unclear. However, there are also many other naturally created rifts around the world as well, which may open and close up at any given time. The Infi-map is useful for finding these. Natural rifts have been known to transport people who go through them into different time periods. Some ghosts, like Wulf and Dark Danny, have also been able to create temporary rifts at will. The Bermuda Triangle is mentioned by Frostbite in Infinite Realms as being a common site for portals to form. The Ghost Zone features many different locations shown as islands floating in space. These areas differ from one another, sometimes due to a ghost's powers. An example would be a black and white version of Casper High stuck in the 50's, or a medieval kingdom in which time does not advance and technology doesn't work. A property that appears to remain mostly constant is that living people who enter Ghost Zone are intangible to everything that the Ghost Zone presents as physical to ghosts. This however is only mentioned in episodes involving Walker's Jail, along with when Danny went to get the Soul Shredder. In "Fright Night", you can see a Ghost Zone map created by Danny, Tucker, and Sam during "Prisoners of Love" and "Fanning the Flames" (the latter which the trio mentioned they are charting out a map of the Ghost Zone). As the map indicates, it's a work in progress. It is revealed in "Livin' Large" that the Earth and the Ghost Zone share a dimensionally symbiotic bond, which goes so far that if the Ghost Zone is destroyed, Earth will be destroyed in the process as well, and vice versa. Also, this makes it so if a human goes into the Ghost Zone, they obtain abilities the ghost do in their world such as walking through walls. Locations * Skulkers Island: A floating jungle-filled 'island', home to rogue ghost hunter Skulker. Danny and Valerie once had to traverse it while handcuffed together as Skulker gave hunt to the both of them in "Life Lessons". * The Splitzone An entirely black and white world of the 1950s located in apparently the Ghost Zone's version of Casper High, holding deceased students of that time period. It was the "home" of Sidney Poindexter. First seen in "Splitting Images". This was the first part of the Ghost Zone seen. * Walkers Prison: The prison where Walker places the ghosts he arrested in jail. Danny was once sentenced to 1,000 years in prison for accidentally bringing into an object from the mortal world in "Prisoners of Love." * Realm of the Far Frozen: Similar to Antarctica, Frostbite and his yeti-ghost people live in a freezing cold area. They are also a warrior race and skilled with medicines and technology. This, Aragon's Kingdom, and Clockwork's home are the only realms in the Ghost Zone where Danny is actually welcome. On one occasion, Frostbite's comments seem to indicate that Danny could someday rule this realm, though this seems unlikely. * The River of Repulsion: Is a river with a cascade, full of a disgusting and stinky yellow liquid, inhabited by a giant yellow creature with a terrible breathe called Repulsion. * Carnivorous Canyon: The entire place is one big mouth that eats everything inside it, like a venus flytrap. * Ghost Portals: There are only two man-made portals, Vlad's and the Fenton's, but there are many natural portals that are only open for a certain period of time. One of the natural portals is the Bermuda Triangle. Those that go into them only stay in the Ghost Zone for a short period of time until they are sent back to the same spot but it could be a different time. Category:Dimensions Category:Nations Category:Omniverse Category:Groups